The Last Smile
by Lady from The Myth
Summary: If with this I can protect them then I will do it. Even it sacrifice myself i don't have regret left. So don't cry and smile to me please. My first fanfic, please read and review it. Thank you!


The Last Smile

Lucy POV

I open my eyes, as long I can see the sky darker than night. I heard the scream, roar, and cry. I remember what happening. I must do something before it's too late. Too late to make up, too late to save everything, everyone in this world. Then i heard someone yell.

"LLLLUUUUUCCCCYYYYYY!" yell Natsu.

"LUCY! Where are you?" Erza shout around.

"LUCY!" yell Happy.

"Natsu! Where the last time you see her?" ask Gray.

"In the labyrinth with Wendy, Charla, and Loke" answer Natsu

"Damn it! I'll search in there!" say Gray

They keep yelling my name.

I am here guys. I am here, but we can't meet now. I must stop this. I must return the dragons back to 400 years ago. even it's the first and last time I can protect you, all of you. and walk away somewhere.

"Gomen Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, minna." i whisper.

Normal POV

"NATSU! GRAY! ERZA! HAPPY!" They turn they head to the voice.

"Do you already find Lucy?" Master Makarov ask.

"No, sorry master." Erza say.

"We must stop her. She try to use her magic to return the dragon!" say Levy.

"Wait! if she want to return them why we must stop her?" ask Happy.

"Because the magic consume the life of the user!" tell Levy

"So.." said Erza, understand something.

"SHE WANT TO SACRIFICE HERSEF!" said Natsu, Gray and Happy in unison.

"SHIT! Lucy where are you?" said Natsu while punching wall.

Gray just stand and silent but everyone in there know he angry. Erza just calm like usual but regret in her eyes is visible. Everyone in there just silence. Then a pillar of light make them turn they head. They don't know what is that until..

"Guys! Why all of you still here?" Loke appear from nowhere.

"Loke! What is that?" ask Master.

"It's Lucy" answer him and clinch his fist tight. "Please stop her! I can't stop her do it."

When heard that Natsu run to the pillar. Gray, Erza and Happy are following him behind. They running and see in the center of pillar. It's Lucy.

"LUCY!" yell them in unison.

"Stop this Luce, please!" said Natsu.

"He's right Lucy, we can still fight them without you sacrifice yoursef." Gray agreed .

"They're right, Lucy. Please stop this!" Erza pleaded as tears fell down from her eyes.

Natsu try to broken the pillar and nothing happen. He try and try again but the result is same. Gray try to freeze it but same as Natsu the pillar still stand firm. Erza try to cut the pillar but same as the others nothing happen to the pillar. until the others come and gather around. The first time Fairy tail in silence, really really in silence. They don't know what to do now. They must do something but what?

After awhile the dragons start vanish one by one. they realize that and Natsu try to broken the pillar harder tears fell down from his eyes, Gray still want to freeze it while Erza keep try to cutting the pillar. The other still stand like they are frozen by ice and can't do something. They know they can't do anything now. The last dragon already vanish and the pillar start broken.

When the pillar broken Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy run to Lucy. They see Lucy lie in the ground. And start to yell her name. Natsu hug her in his arm. She woken up and give them smile. She still smile then talk to us like usual she said when she arrive in the guild.

"Minna ohayo!" said Lucy in weak voice.

"Lucy! Why you do this?" ask Natsu.

All of fairy tail start crying one by one. They can hold their tears any longer.

"Minna... gomen, until now i still make you sad." said Lucy "But can all of you smile to me like the first time we met? It's.. my last wish"

"Don't say it's your last wish Luce! You can us smile whenever you want. just don't go.." said Natsu his bangs cover his eyes.

"Lucy.." whispered Gray, he already lost his clothes.

"Lucy i will give you all my cake, but please stay here with us, with fairy tail." said Erza

"Aye, Lucy." cry Happy.

"Minna..." her smile widen and speak again "Remember the first time we met. All of you give me smile. But why now you can't do that? I want to finish it like the first time we start. So smile.. please." begged her.

They don't know what to do, smile or not. Then Levy start to wipe her tears and walk to Lucy. Stand beside team Natsu and talk to Lucy with smile in her face.

"Lu-chan, we will smile for you. Right?" said Levy then turn her head to other member of Fairy Tail.

The other wipe their tears and try to smile. They gather around Lucy's body when they realize that Lucy's body begun to dust. Know what will happen they felt the tears will fell again. They think same thing "hold it" They see Lucy still smile to them. Show them her last smile.

"I think it's a good bye now." said Lucy "I never regret anything since i am in fairy tail and met all of you. Thank you, i love you Fairy tail." When she finish her words her body complete vanish.

The tears they hold fell down once again. Cry and cry. But they remember her words. They must smile for her. Wherever she is now, how far it is, she still watching them. Even Lucy die she is still watching them.

Until the end she love fairy tail. Her name and smile will always in their heart.

~the end~


End file.
